exinfernisfandomcom-20200214-history
Atramedes
Atramedes Atramedes, or Experiment 25463-D, is a failed attempt to bestow enhanced senses on a black dragon whelp. The toxic salve applied to the broodling robbed him of sight, forcing him to rely on sound and smell for survival. A tragic story... if Atramedes weren't so evil. Difficulty Artamedes is just as difficult as you make it. Therefore i can put him as a hard boss, but surely an interesting. With the fact that he is blind, you got a sound meter. And if you reach full sound he will find you and he will kill you, aswell it is 8 gongs around the room to reset your sound bar. You avoid sound with avoiding he's abilites. Away from that, he hits fairly low. And we dont even know if he even have an enrage timer. Wich means that if you can dance. You can solo him on 25m heroic while just managing the others on 10m normal. But if you have bad or slow movement, it also might be the other way around. Deppens from person to person. Tactics and Abilites Ancient Dwarven Shield Resonating Clash: The sound resonating from the Ancient Dwarven Shield interrupts Atramedes casting. While Airborne, Atramedes switches the target of his Roaring Flame Breath to the player who used the Ancient Dwarven Shield. Vertigo: The Resonating Clash places Atramedes into a state of Vertigo, increasing damage taken by 50% for 5 sec. Ground Phase Sonar Pulse: Atramedes periodically sends out discs of sonic energy to locate players. Players struck by a Sonar Pulse gain 3 Sound. Modulation: Atramedes casts Modulation, inflicting 31200 to 32800 Shadow damage. Sonic Breath: Atramedes tracks on a random player, breathing fire as he turns towards that player. Sonic Flame inflicts 19500 to 20500 Fire damage to all players in its path and adds 20 Sound. Searing Flames: Atramedes channels and fills the room with flames. The flames inflict 19500 to 20500 Fire damage every 2 sec. and increases Fire damage taken by 50% for 6 sec. The damage increases by 2% for every point of Sound on the target. Resonating Clash interrupts the channeling of Searing Flames.Searing Flames leaves behind patches of Roaring Flames on the ground for 4 sec. Roaring Flames: Searing Flames produces patches of Roaring Flame on the ground. Players crossing the Roaring Flames take 9750 to 10250 Fire damage and an additional 7800 to 8200 Fire damage every 1 sec for 4 sec. Roaring Flames also adds 5 Sound. Devestation: Atramedes channels Devastation on all players with 100 sound, inflicting 24375 to 25625 Fire damage every 0.5 second. Air Phase Roaring Flame Breath: Atramedes breathes a gout of flame that follows a random player around the room. The Roaring Flame Breath inflicts 14625 to 15375 Fire damage and leaves Roaring Flames in its wake. The movement of the breath speeds up over time.A Resonating Clash temporarily halts the progress of breath, but Atramedes then retargets the flames on a player that used the Ancient Dwarven Shield. Roaring Flames: Roaring Flame Breath produces patches of Roaring Flame on the ground. Players crossing the Roaring Flames take 9750 to 10250 Fire damage and an additional 7800 to 8200 Fire damage every 1 sec for 4 sec. Roaring Flames also adds 5 Sound. Sonar Bomb: Atramedes launches Sonar Bombs at the locations of random players. The impact of the Sonar Bomb inflicts 20000 Arcane damage to players within 6 yards of the targeted location and increases their Sound by 20. Sonic Fireball: Atramedes launches Sonic Fireballs at the areas where his Sonar Bombs landed. Sonic Fireballs inflict 29250 to 30750 Fire damage to all enemies within 50000 yards of the target. Heroic Obnoxious Field: Lord Victor Nefarius meddles in the fight, randomly opening portals and allowing Obnoxious Fiends to enter the fray. Each Obnoxious Fiend jumps on the back of a random player and tries to increase that player's Sound. Phase Shift: Obnoxious Fiends are immune to spells when not on a player's back. Obnoxious: When an Obnoxious Fiend jumps on a player's back, it casts Obnoxious to increase that player's Sound by 10. Note: The abilites read this fight really good for itself. But if you can, try to bring some speed increases. Either in spec or as in swiftness potion. Some extra movement speed might go a long way in this fight. Aswell as if you can, try to stand in a mid range from him soo you can most easily dodge his abilites. Category:Blackwing Descent